


Let Me Know What You Think

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Flirting, M/M, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: A typical morning for Yukio and Shima now that they're both in the Illuminati.





	Let Me Know What You Think

Shima waited to meet Yukio outside his room as per usual. And as usual, Yukio came out at the exact same time to meet Shima. He instantly had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Okumura-sensei!" he greeted."Ah, but you're not my teacher anymore. Since we're on equal ground as traitors, maybe I should just call you Yukio?"

"Whatever you want if fine," Yukio sighed, deciding the best way to keep Shima from rambling was to just let him have his way."Just tell me todays schedule."

"Okay, Yu-chan!"

Yukio paused his stride, turning around slowly to look back at Shima with an incredulous look on his face."What did you just call me?"

Shima laughed."No good?" Yukio glared."Alright, then I'll just keep it at Yukio. All you're tasked with today is practicing using those fancy armumahel guns."

Shima made guns with his fingers, firing them at Yukio who didn't look the least bit impressed. He only turned around and continued down the hall.

Still, Shima was not deterred."Since you're letting be call you Yukio, perhaps we've gotten closer? You can call me Renzou if you want!"

"Are you going to continue following me around all day, Shima?"

"Gh..." Shima grimaced at the use of his family name. It seemed only he thought they had gotten closer."If you don't want me to, I could go ask for another job."

Yukio hummed."And what about here with the Illuminati? Will you stay here or go back True Cross Academy?"

"If I'm not here Yukio will be lonely, right?" Shima teased.

"Shima," Yukio ground back, serious look on his face.

Shima was taken aback and attempted to keep his smile."Unless told otherwise, I'll stay here. Though since we have you now, there's really no point in me going back to spy on True Cross. But if you're so concerned, I'm sure Lucifer will heed your request to let me stay."

"I'm sure he will."

Shima raised an eyebrow but let it go.

The two continued down the hall and towards the green area where the food court was. Even though there was always a lot of commotion, it's where they usually ate. It was a fine setup unless Lucifer decided to barge in and bring a huge crowd of followers with him.

"Oh, there's a lot of people as usual," Shima whistled, leaning over the balcony to look."I wonder if there will even be a place for us to eat..."

Yukio followed Shima's gaze, staring at the multitudes of people. They were all so trusting of Lucifer, believing his every word. It seemed strange which was probably why Yukio appreciated Shima, who wasn't here for such impossible reasons as world peace.

"This would be a good time for you to meet more people, Yukio. It would do you well to make friends and not just glare at every person who looks at you. I'll even step out of the way and give you the space you want."

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" Yukio spoke, pausing when he realized what he just said. It was true that Yukio didn't want to speak with anyone else in the Illuminati but did that mean he wanted Shima to stay with him? Was he holding onto him or his connection to True Cross?

"Yukio, you..." Shima's eyes were wide.

"If you're not here, I'll get lonely, right?" Yukio used Shima's words."Now let's go down and eat."

Shima blinked, processed Yukio's words, and flushed. He had only meant to tease but when Yukio fired back it was always so unexpected. He was too cool.

Shima grabbed some food and sat down at an empty table. Yukio followed him with nothing in hand, just sitting across from Shima after looking around to make sure nobody was thinking of sitting with them. If some random Illuminati member came by sprouting nonsense about Lucifer he may just have to test out those armumanel guns on them.

"You're not going to eat, Yukio?" Shima asked, breaking open his chopsticks.

"I'm not hungry, so just hurry up an eat so I can go test the armumanel guns."

Shima pouted, picking up his bowl and beginning of eat."Don't rush me. I'll get a stomach ache if I eat too fast."

Yukio huffed back, pushing his glasses up and turning his eyes away from the crowds of people. He watched Shima eat, thoughts running wild. For once he wished he didn't have to think about anything. Perhaps it was because he was with Shima and usually when he was with him, his nature made it so Yukio couldn't think about anything important.

"Ah, you know what this made me think of?" Shima asked, growing excited all over again.

Yukio decided to indulge him."What?"

"I've seen this scenario a lot where somebody, usually an office worker or owner of a bar or restaurant, is walking home or has just left their shop when they find a homeless person lying down on the side of the road. Typically they're propped up against a wall and it's raining and they're fairly young. Like early 20's."

Yukio didn't like where this was going.

"The person takes pity on the homeless person and takes them home and gives them a bath and some clothes to wear. At this point, if the person is a man, they're shaved and their hair is out of their face to revel someone really good looking. They're then given a warm meal, which they scarf up, while the other person is watching and contemplating why they brought this homeless person home."

"All this because I was staring at you?" Yukio questioned."Do you think I think you look homeless?"

"No, but you're thinking I'm sexy, right?" Shima winked."Most of the time that sort of situation leads to amazing sex and/or a burning romance."

Yukio choked."You got that from all those porno's you read, didn't you?"

Shima just sipped his noodles with a smug looked on his face, happy he got such a reaction out of Yukio.

"Well, sorry to destroy the little fantasy you had of us having sex, but I'm a terrible cook."

This time, it was Shima's turn to choke on his noodles.

**Author's Note:**

> After the latest chapter, I couldn't help it. They're finally getting some screen time together. I'm so happy.


End file.
